


Pirates Life, Hector

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Captain Barbossa - Freeform, Captain Jack Sparrow - Freeform, Character Death, Jack Sparrow - Freeform, M/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Pirates, Sparbossa, Spoilers, hector barbossa - Freeform, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN; DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED*Also posted in my one-shots book over on my Wattpad, @-hawkwing(previously @Punkstress_Gaskarth)





	Pirates Life, Hector

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one-shot has spoilers for Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales, so I suggest that if you haven't watched the movie yet, you don't read this one-shot.
> 
> I've also posted this into my one-shots book over on my Wattpad account. My user over there is@-hawkwing _(was @Punkstress_Gaskarth)_ if you wanted to know.

“Hector!” Jack called, as he took Henry’s sword, and threw it down to Barbossa.

Jack knew with a heavy heart what the man he once loved - and probably still _does_ love - was about to do. He’s going to sacrifice himself, so the others can get away back aboard the Pearl. He knew that there was no way to talk him out of this, not even for Carina, Barbossa’s daughter, so all Jack could do, is throw the sword down to him, and watch on, as the man he loved let go of the chain, catching the sword, before he fell, but not before stabbing the sword through Salazar.

Both Barbossa and Salazar fell. Down to the crushing waters to the bottom of the ocean, as all Jack, Henry, and Carina could do, is watch on helplessly as Barbossa fell. Swallowed up by the ocean to allow them to escape and be brought back aboard the Black Pearl once more.

Once back safely aboard the Pearl, Jack looks over the side of the ship. Hoping that Barbossa had managed to grab hold of the chain before he could reach the bottom of the ocean. But Jack knew that there was only the slightest of chances of that happening, and it did not happen.

Captain Hector Barbossa is gone, and Captain Jack Sparrow isn’t quite sure what he’s feeling about it. The man he loved. Gone. _Again_ . But this time not from his own hand. Considering the circumstances of his death this time around, and that he sacrificed himself for them to get away, it should make Jack feel a little better about it, and the fact that Hector _was_ bloody old now. But it doesn’t make it hurt any less.

Jack Sparrow loved the older pirate, and now he’s gone.

Not to mention Tia Dalma - or, Calypso - isn’t here to bring him back this time round like she did last time. This time, he’s gone for good, and Jack knows that there’s no way of bringing him back this time.

“Pirates life, Hector.” Jack sighs, looking down the side of the Pearl into the ocean below, before placing his hand over his heart. Paying his respect to his former lover.

Behind him, the crew of the Black Pearl also pay their respects, along with Barbossa’s monkey, Jack, who sat up on the ropes looking over the side of the ship for his beloved master who unfortunately isn’t coming back once again.

Glancing over at Carina as she stares out at the sea, Jack hands that book of Carina’s over to Henry for him to give to her. Jack isn’t too sure that he himself should be the one to give the book to Carina, so he gives it to the Turner boy instead, as he just looks out across the ocean, with sorrow in his heart.

Of course though, he’s not going to let on to his crew how much Hector’s death has affected him. They don’t know of what the two captains once had together, and Jack is pretty set on his crew not knowing what he and Hector once had. Now that Hector is dead, there isn’t really much point in the crew knowing about it anyway.

Without his crew noticing, Jack makes his way into the Captain’s quarters, where he sits down on his bed, and stares at nothing in particular. He’s not exactly lost on what to do now that Hector is gone, more like exhausted from the events that occurred just moments ago in the Tomb of Poseidon.

He doesn’t like to admit it, but Captain Jack Sparrow is growing old, and he doesn’t feel as young as he once did. Not to mention he’s seen and suffered a lot in his life. Maybe a bit too much for some people to handle, and that’s got to take its toll on someone. Probably why he’s found himself going to the pub quite often as of recent. But rum _is_ one of the only things that have yet to betray him.

Jack wasn’t aware of how much time had passed since he had been sitting in the Captain’s quarters, when Henry Turner had slowly made his way in, like he wasn’t sure if he’s supposed to just come barging in.

Jack isn’t all that interested to know what the Turner boy has came in here for, but when the boy had mentioned Elizabeth, Jack had gotten up fairly quick, and followed Henry out onto the deck of the Pearl. Though, as Henry said that he and Carina would be going home alone to Elizabeth, Jack had felt a small twinge of disappointment.

He hadn’t seen Elizabeth Swann in years. Probably not since the battle with Davy Jones. He’s got to admit that he would’ve liked to have seen her once more.

Though, it’s just as well that Henry and Carina are going to Elizabeth alone. Jack imagines that he’d probably get an earful from Elizabeth for putting her son in danger. Probably a slap on the face, too. It’s unlikely that there would be much of a happy reunion between the two of them.

Once Henry and Carina have taken one of the long boats to shore on that island where Henry had said he lived with Elizabeth, Jack had taken notice of another ship approaching the island further from where the Pearl currently is. Reaching for his telescope, Jack isn’t all that surprised to find Will Turner rowing a long boat towards the island.

Jack continues to spy on them from the safety of his ship, and as he spots Elizabeth running over to Will and engulfing him in a hug, he lowers his telescope down.

“What a truly revolting sight.” He says, shaking his head, envious of the fact that someone gets their lover back, while he’s lost his own.

He’s got to admit though, that deep down he truly _is_ happy that Will and Elizabeth are reunited with each other and that Will is no longer cursed. But, he does have to wonder that if Will is now curse free, what’s to become of the Flying Dutchman and the task of ferrying those who die at sea to the other side.

He doesn’t dwell on that thought for very long though, as Gibbs calls. “The ship is yours, Captain!” Gibbs says, as Jack reaches him at the wheel.

Jack nods his thanks to Gibbs, before he walks over to the wheel, and stares out at the ocean before him. _If only I could sail them with Hector once more._ He thinks to himself, before jumping in fright, as Jack the monkey climbs up onto the wheel.

“Eh… Monkey…” He trails off, moving away a little. He’s never really liked that monkey. Though, as he notices that the monkey has his compass, he holds out his hand for it. “Thank you...” He trails off, as the monkey drops the compass into his outstretched hand, eyeing up the monkey with wary eyes, shrinking away a little.

He _really_ isn’t too fond of that blasted monkey.

“What be our heading, Captain?” Gibbs asks, walking closer to Jack’s side with a map in his hands.

“We shall follow the stars, Master Gibbs.” Jack says, composing himself, as he stares out to sea, trying to ignore that the monkey is still next to him on the wheel.

“Aye eye, Captain!” Gibbs cheers, before throwing the map behind him, and going to give the orders to the crew.

Jack looks down at his compass in his hand, before looking back up as he’s got their heading. “I have a randevu beyond, my beloved horizon.” He smiles, grabbing ahold of the wheel.

Distracted as he gazes out to the open seas once more, Jack jumps a little, as Jack the monkey jumps onto his shoulder just as he did with his late master, Hector Barbossa.

It seems as now Jack the monkey has claimed Captain Jack Sparrow as his new master.

In a strange way, Jack feels as though having the monkey - as annoying as he is - up on his shoulder, feels right to him. Plus, Jack feels as if he got rid of the monkey, Hector’s ghost - or Hector himself - would come from beyond the grave and probably kill him if he did anything to his beloved monkey.

Jack isn’t too keen on more of the dead coming after him. Especially if it’s Hector Barbossa.

“Guess it’s just you and me now, aye Jack?” He asks, looking over at Jack the monkey who is now perched on his shoulder. “Ol’ Hector is gone now.” He sighs, before turning his attention back to the horizon ahead of him. “I miss him already.”

Closing his eyes, Jack breaths in the smell of the wind and sea. A smile drawing across his face as he opens his eyes again. “Now.” He murmurs to himself. “Bring me that horizon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help myself from writing this. I tried to incorporate it into the ending of the movie as best as I could, and it didn't actually turn out that bad. Some things are probably a little off, but other than that, this didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would.


End file.
